


On the Tip of my Tongue.

by Ladadee195



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boys Kissing, But It'll Be Okay, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, RPF fiction, Sorta sad, midnight meetups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: It's hard to miss you when you are always on the tip of my tongue





	On the Tip of my Tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, let me say that this is obviously entirely fictional and obviously never happened. 
> 
> on Wednesday October 16th Julian and Noel both gifted us with Instagram double whammies, and this came about while I was trying to sleep that night. Please forgive me.

It's hard to miss you when you are always on the tip of my tongue

I feel like I'm looking for somethin', somethin' that'll never come  
  
Call me when you're in the city again

My head just went oblivion

It's hard to miss you when you are always on the tip of my tongue

* * *

The front door closes quietly behind him as he steps out into the cool mid October night air. Checking his phone he sees that it’s just after midnight and there isn’t a soul around. It’s silent except for the wind and the sound of far off traffic. Taking a deep breath he wraps his coat tight around his torso and starts off down pavement.

A little ways down a car is parked. One that normally wouldn’t be there but he would know the car anywhere. Silver, clean, not a scratch on it. It was a sensible SUV, suitable for a family of four. The car isn’t running and when he tries the passenger side door he finds it unlocked. With another deep breath he opens the door and slides in.

The first thing he notices is the acrid scent of cigarette smoke. Sitting behind the wheel, Julian looks seemingly relaxed with the seat pushed back slightly. He holds a lit cigarette in his mouth and is greedily inhaling the nicotine. 

Noel watches him for a moment as the tip flares red, alighting his face before the smoke is exhaled out the small crack in the window. In his hand he holds his phone, the screen is on and Noel can see Julian's Instagram shining back at him through the dark interior of the car. It’s still open on their conversation from minutes ago. 

"You didn't have to come you know." Julian mumbles at him, he sounds tired but immensely happy to see Noel. 

Noel can’t help a smile. "I wanted to. I meant what I said in the comment. I miss my first husband." 

Julian grins that lupine grin at him. "Don't you mean wife?" 

"Mistake, I've always been the wife!" Julian laughs, stubs his cigarette out in the car ashtray and flicks the bud out the window. "What about you? More fanart Mr. Barret? You know if you give them too much they'll run a mile with it," It’s mostly true. They'd seen the amount of comments each tweet or picture on Instagram got. Fans throwing quotes at them and yelling, always yelling for more. "They'll start to think certain things again." 

"They'll never stop." Julian replies sounding almost pleased with that fact. Noel feels the same sometimes. He really does enjoy seeing their fanbase continue on without them. Even if it made him sad most of the time. Their brain child lived on magically through the fans so it never felt like it was totally gone, but he felt almost disconnected from it now-a-days. Like it wasn't theirs anymore, and maybe it wasn't. Maybe they'd neglected the Boosh so long that it no longer belonged to them. At least not creatively. 

"Ah, maybe someday they'll get what they want?" He says looking away towards the empty street. Well aware he didn't just mean the fans. 

Julian hums in reply and looks out the front window thoughtfully. “I meant what I said back in April you know, we’re still the Boosh, we’re still alive.” 

That had made them laugh so many months ago 

‘We’re still alive so is the Boosh’ 

But now, the nostalgic days and nights were coming closer and closer together. It’s hard to have an online presence and not to see Boosh content. So much fan made content made itself known to them that Julian had started documenting them on his Insta stories. It had been Noel’s idea, and he hadn’t been sure Julian would even try it since the other man was known for being wary of things like Instagram and Twitter. He thought Julian was quite enjoying himself now. 

“I know you did, but it’s not enough and I didn’t just mean the show,” Noel says. It’s hard to be honest about his feelings, even now, but he’s too old to beat around the bush about these things. “I don’t just miss my writing partner, I miss my friend.” 

They both knew what that meant. Julian is watching him with that wary look he got when he thought something was a bad idea, but if he really truly believed that, he wouldn’t have come out here in the family car at midnight to meet Noel. Neither of them would be missed until dawn but it still seemed risky.    
  
Julian finally looks away, checks his phone, puts it on mute and places it on the dashboard. “Come here.” he mutters pushing his seat back to make room. 

Noel has to swallow back the sudden bout of nerves that rear up at Julian’s acceptance. He’s definitely too old to be nervous about these things but he can’t help it. Every single private moment with Julian always made him feel nervous, no matter his age, no matter the year. 

Instead of moving completely he simply leans across the center console and meets Julian in the middle.

The kiss is hesitant at first, shy and a bit awkward given the angle but it soon eases into something natural and familiar. Noel can taste and smell the cigarette on Julian’s breath and he vaguely wonders if brushing his teeth later would be suspicious. When Julian’s large hand comes up to cup his jaw he moans and presses forward further. In the past they’d kissed for the show, but it was never real, not like this. Not like all those times in empty dressing rooms and backstage corners where no one came looking. 

The kiss was intoxicating, deep, warm and full of so much emotion that Noel instantly felt breathless. Pulling away for a moment to catch his breath he realizes his hands are shaking where they’d gripped at Julian’s arms. They stare at each other. Breath heavy with pent up emotion, Noel feels light headed in that moment. A feeling he felt in quite awhile. 

Still shaking but now more confident, he threads his fingers through Julian’s curls at the back of his head. There’s more grey than he remembers, but it still feels the same. Thin and soft, like a cloud. He presses forward again to steal more kisses from the other man. Pressing deeper, mouth opening and welcoming Julian’s tongue into his mouth with a moan of happiness. 

Julian’s other hand is on his knee, squeezing and rubbing. It’s hesitant at first and then grows in confidence, his hand is moving higher and higher until he’s kneading at Noel’s inner thigh. His knuckles graze Noel’s erection constantly, making him squirm and hiss each time they break apart for air. Finally the sensation becomes too much and Noel has to pull away completely. Leaning back in his seat, Noel shifts about thrusts forward, looking for more. His tight jeans doing him no favors. 

Julian chuckles and moves his hand until it’s hand was directly over Noel’s erection. When he pushes down Noel gasps and grabs his wrist. He’s embarrassingly close to losing control.

“Sensitive?” Julian asks, leaning over and planting wet kisses from Noel’s jaw and down his neck. Noel is torn between allowing Julian more room to ravish him, and turning the tables on the older man. 

“You know I am.” Noel whispers. He only was with Julian, he always had been. 

“What do you want?” Julian asks, pulling away and pressing his hand harder against Noel. kneading and massaging the stiff flesh hidden in his tight jeans. 

Noels eyes were squeezed shut against the onslaught of pleasure, it took him a moment to form an answer. It felt amazing despite only being groped through his pants. “I wanna suck you off.” he whines. It wasn’t something he did much, or ever. He’d done it once to Julian before but they’d been interrupted before anything interesting could happen. He’d thought about it a million times over. Every time he saw the other man, the thought came unbidden to his mind. He wanted it and tonight he would get it and make it great. 

“Do you? You want my cock in your mouth...little man?” Julian whispers. 

Noel gasps, mostly because of the nickname. It had been an innocent thing once, and now it would forever hold connotations towards this moment in time. That was fine, this moment was theirs and theirs alone. “Yessss” he hisses, embarrassingly desperate. “Please let me Ju?” he asks gazing towards him adoringly. 

Julian grins at him -that smile that Noel loved most of all- and withdraws his hand completely. Noel watches him, waiting until he’s allowed. He thought Julian might expose himself, but he merely leans his seat back and spread his legs before giving Noel an expectant look. He doesn’t give it a second thought before he’s leaning over the center console again and attacking the button and zipper of Julian’s dark stain jeans. When he hears Julian laugh he glances up at him then quickly away. Julian is giving him an awed amused look. Like he can’t quite believe that Noel is eager to do this but at the same time he finds the whole scenario hilarious. Noel has to agree, it is rather silly. Two grown men hiding out in a car, fooling around as if they were teenagers. The whole idea is ridiculous, but he can’t put a stop to it if he tried. They’d missed each other too much, spent too many years on the fringes of friends or lovers. 

Despite his shaking hands Noel manages to undo Julian’s jeans. He’s surprised to find that the other man hadn't worn pants. Julian’s cock is hard and silky in his hand when he takes it. It’s a bit damp from sweat but that just makes it easier for Noel to stroke it. Julian shifts in his seat and breathes heavily, trying not to make too much noise. Either from embarrassment or nervousness Noel doesn’t know but he wants Julian to be louder. He wants to hear those noises from the other man so bad. 

This isn’t the first time he’s had Julian’s cock in his hand. The numerous times before all rush through his mind like a film reel. Each time always felt rushed but no less passionate. Now he wants to be patient and take his time. Squeezing gently and he strokes his hand over the warm flesh a few more times. Noel grins when hears Julian gasp, it grows louder into a full moan when Noel bends lower and lets his own warm breath waft over the rapidly cooling skin. He can smell Julian’s sweat, his musk, the soap he uses and still a bit of nicotine. The blend of scents makes Noel groan, he wants to taste it so he does. 

His tongue flicks out, striking the leaking head directly before licking fully, wetly, letting his saliva spread. He wants this wet and messy, he wants Julian to return home and remember the feeling later when he’s back in bed. He mostly tastes warm flesh and salt. It’s good and he wants more, so he lets his lips close around the head and he sucks. Julian moans again and grips at his shoulder with one hand and the top of his head with the other. Noel doesn’t care, his hair was already a mess from his painting session hours before. Julian can mess it up all he wants 

Noel sucks harder letting saliva build up and pool so that it drips down Julian’s cock. He can feel how Julian shifts and moves trying not to thrust up less he accidentally choke Noel. Minutes go by and the only sound is the wet noise from Noel’s mouth and Julian’s quiet moans of approval. 

Noel’s back is starting to twinge from leaning over so he pulls away and gets on his knees, then he crawls forward into Julian’s lap and kisses him hard. Julian groans and is pressed back against the seat as Noel settles in his lap. His hand is still around Julian’s spit slick cock, rubbing and spreading the saliva, possibly making more of a mess then he intended. 

Neither of them seem to mind the mess or the fact that it’s gotten warm in the car resulting in foggy windows. When Noel pulls away for breath he notices this and can’t help a laugh, he’s tempted to press his hand against the window and recreate Titanic. Julian notices as well and shakes his head, he knows exactly what Noel is thinking. He reaches up and tugs Noel close, recapturing his lips in a demanding kiss. 

They both groan into the kiss, relishing the pleasure being close once again. Noel hasn’t let go of Julian’s cock, it throbs in his hand and leaks onto his knuckles but he doesn’t want Julian to come like this. 

He pulls away and presses wet kisses over Julian's jaw and then down his neck. He wishes desperately that he could leave a mark. To leave a claim over the man that had been his constant for more than 20 years. He knows he can’t though, and it’s hard to move away. He kneels down on the floor of the car where he barely has room with the wheel just behind his head but he makes it work somehow. 

Julain is watching him again, this time in wonder. He smiles when Noel leans forward and takes his cock back in his mouth again. Noel takes as much as he can without gagging, which isn’t much. Julian is long and thick and more than a mouthful for Noel but he doesn’t care. Julian’s fingers are back in his hair scratching at his scalp with blunt nails that make Noel moan and hum which in turn makes Julian gasp. 

“Noel I’m...I’m close” Julian rasps. He’s shaking, trying to keep control of the situation, trying to stay composed but Noel is an old hat at getting Julian to let loose. He redoubles his efforts, moving faster, bobbing his head and taking more of the hot stiff flesh into his mouth. His tongue is tired and his jaw is beginning to ache but he continues. Moaning and shuffling even closer so he can grip Julian’s thigh with one hand and the base of his cock with the other. He wants to feel the way it’ll pulse when Julian comes. 

He knows the second it’s going to happen because Julian’s breath is coming in small desperate pants and whines and his thigh under Noel’s hand tenses. All at once he moans loudly and suddenly Noel’s mouth is flooded with hot creamy come. It flows over his tongue, it tastes bitter and salty but he swallows it anyway in three gulps. Each mouthful smaller than the last until all that’s left is a small dribble that Noel licks clean. 

When Noel finally looks up he finds Julian’s head is tipped back in the seat and his small eyes are shut. Contently satisfied is a good look on him Noel thinks as he sits up more, tucks away Julian’s spent cock and begins to fix Julian’s pants and jeans. His hands are grabbed before he can finish and Julian urges him back into his lap. Noel can’t help a smile, he really does love when Julian is forceful. The kiss they share is slow and tender. Julian licks into his mouth, obviously tasting himself and groaning at the fact. When Noel feels Julian’s fingers begin to work on his own jeans he stops him. 

Julian frowns at him in question. “Let me?” he asks hopefully, but Noel can see how tired he is. A quick check of his phone tells him its just past 3, they’ve been out here for three hours. He shakes his head and kisses Julian gently. 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to. I should go…”

He doesn’t want to. He wants to stay with Julian, let him make Noel come. He wants it more then anything but their time is running out. They both should get some sleep tonight. Their too old now to attempt all nighters. Julian looks almost heartbroken for a second before his more logical side clicks on and he finally nods. 

“You’re right.” 

Noel smiles and slips off of him, back into the passenger seat. “I always am.” 

He feels miles away from Julian now. Like a gaping chasm has opened between them. It’s an odd thing to feel after being so close just moments ago. Julian must feel it too because he’s watching Noel with such a sad expression that Noel is tempted to stay, but he knows in some mature area of his brain that he can’t. 

“Call me tomorrow yeah?” he asks, hand on the door handle. 

Julian nods, fixes his seat and grabs the box of cigarettes from the cup holder. Noel knows he’ll most likely stay out here another 15 minutes before making the short drive home. 

“Sure.” Julian mutters around the cigarette he places in his mouth. 

“Can’t wait to see what you post next on Instagram.” Noel says, aiming for lighthearted and casual but it looks like Julian is closing himself off once again. 

Finally Julian grins, lights the cigarette and shrugs. “Me too.” 

Noel laughs, pushes away from the door and kisses Julian once more, this time on the cheek.    
  
“I’ll miss you.” he whispers in a silly voice. 

Julian merely chuckles and takes a drag from the cigarette while wagging his eyebrows at Noel.

“You better Fielding.” 

“As if.” Noel replies and opens the car door. The cold early morning air hits him as he climbs out, black paint splattered boots clunk against the pavement as he looks up and down the road. He feels wobbly after being on his knees for so long but he manages to stay up right as he forces his hands into the pockets of his coat. Julian is watching him with a fond smile that grows when Noel runs a hand through his mess of hair. 

“See you around Barrett.” he says with a wink and closes the car door with a slam, suddenly feeling cheeky. They give each other one last fond smile and then he’s turning and walking back down the pavement to his home. 

Once he’s safely back in bed he vaguely hears the sound of a car engine amble on down the road and he thinks it might’ve been Julian but he isn’t sure. It could have been anyone. He lays there in the semi darkness and thinks. Remembers how it felt, how it used to feel and how it MIGHT feel in the future. He wouldn’t trade what he has right now for anything but sometimes, in the early hours of the morning, he thinks about what could have been had things gone a certain way. 

There is no use crying over chances not taken. Not anymore anyway. 

* * *

It's hard to miss you when you are always on the tip of my tongue  


I feel like I'm looking for somethin', somethin' that'll never come

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
song lyrics are from "I've Been Waiting" by Lil Peep & iLoveMakonnen (feat. Fall Out Boy)


End file.
